Meuterei auf der Enterprise
Klappentext In reparaturbedürftigen Zustand muß die ''Enterprise'' die Reise zum Orion-Arm antreten, um einen Krieg zu verhindern. Zwei Planeten liegen miteinander im Streit und bieten so den Romulanern die Chance zur Invasion. Ein Diplomatenteam soll den Konflikt beilegen. Doch das angeschlagene Schiff kommt nur langsam vorwärts. Der Überlichtgeschwindigkeits-Antrieb droht zu zerbrechen. Als dann die geheimnisvolle Hylanerin Lorelei aus einem haverierten Raumschiff geborgen wird, ist Kirk nicht mehr Herr der Lage. Die mit hypnotischen Kräften begabte Frau kann die Crew der Enterprise zum totalen Pazifismus, zum "Wahren Weg des Friedens" bekehren. Mannschaft und Offiziere verweigern ihrem Captain den Gehorsam. Und Captain Kirk selbst läuft Gefahr, in den Bann der schönen Hylanerin zu geraten. Zusammenfassung Kapitel 1 Nach Beendigung einer Erstkontaktmission auf dem Planeten Delta Canaris IV fliegt die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] nun die Sternenbasis 1 an. Das Schiff benötigt einige gründliche Reparaturen und die Crew soll Landurlaub auf der Raumstation erhalten. Dort angekommen, weist Admiral McKenna den Gesuch von Captain James T. Kirk schroff ab, die Raumstation anzulaufen und anzudocken. Sie erteilt ihm den Befehl ein Team von drei Botschaftern an Bord zu beamen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass die Docks der Station belegt sind, da es einige Gefechte mit den Romulanern gegeben hat. Die Enterprise ist das in der Gegend annähernd einsatzbereite Schiff. Deshalb soll sie den tellaritischen Botschafter Zarv und seine Begleiter so schnell wie möglich nach Ammdon bringen. An Bord erklären Zarv und seine Berater, dass sie Verhandlungen mit dem Planeten Jurnamoria leiten sollen. Damit soll der Frieden in der Region erhalten bleiben und Vorstöße der Romulaner verhindert werden. Kirk gefällt die Situation nicht, ist aber bemüht den Befehl vom Admiral und dem Botschafter zu erfüllen. Als er seinen Chefingenieur nach dem Zustand der Maschinen fragt, erklärt ihm Montgomery Scott, dass sie höchstens mit Warp 3 reisen können. Während der Reise entdeckt die Crew der Enterprise ein beschädigtes, unbekanntes Schiff. Die einzige Lebensform die an Bord gebeamt wird, entpuppt sich als Lorelei, Sprecherin vom Planeten Hyla. Kirk bemerkt sofort, das sie einen gewissen, anziehenden Einfluss auf ihn ausübt. Kapitel 2 Kurz nachdem Lorelei an Bord genommen wurde, verschlechtert sich der Zustand der Maschinen zusehends. Damit muss die Reisegeschwindigkeit auf Warp 1 reduziert werden. Außerdem beginnt die Crew die Mission langsam in Frage zu stellen. Als Captain Kirk mit Doktor McCoy über die schlechte Ausgangslage der Mission diskutiert, bemerkt er wie zwei Crewmitglieder sich darüber unterhalten. Kirk bittet sie die Mutmaßungen zu unterlassen. Sie sagen ihm, dass er sie umbringen wird, wenn sie die Mission fortsetzen. Darauf Kirk sie zurechtweist. Zarv fordert bei einer Besprechung Kirk jedoch auf die Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen, um schnell ins Ammdon-System zu gelangen, obwohl dies nicht möglich ist. Zarv lässt durchblicken, dass er die Stärke der Enterprise bei den Verhandlungen zwischen den beiden Systemen nutzen will, um den Frieden zu erhalten. Als Zarv die Besprechung entrüstet verlässt, erklärt sein Assistent Donald Lorritson noch einmal den Ernst der Lage. Einige Zeit nach der Besprechung trifft Lorelei auf Kirk und will mit ihm persönlich reden. Sie ist gegen seine Mission und schlussfolgert aus den Eintragungen in der Computerdatenbank, dass Ammdon das Schiff für einen Krieg gegen Jurnamoria benutzen wird, wenn sie ankommen. Außerdem bittet sie Kirk, um den Frieden zu erhalten und das Schiff nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, nicht in das System einzudringen. Kapitel 3 Kirk fühlt sich von Loreleis Argumenten beeinflusst und überlegt die Mission abzubrechen. Weiterhin vermerkt er, dass die Mannschaft immer unzufriedener wird und am Rande einer Meuterei zu stehen scheint. Mr. Spock teilt ihm mit, dass viele Besatzungsmitglieder nicht zum Dienst erscheinen. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Mek Jokkor, einem Mitglied des Beraterstabs, und Dr. McCoy. Kirk entdeckt, dass McCoy genau jene Einstellung vertritt die Lorelei Kirk zuvor Nahe gelegt hatte. Als Kirk McCoy auf Spocks Rat hinfragt, ob er mit Lorelei geredet habe, bestätigt sich der Verdacht, um den Einfluss von Lorelei. Nachdem eine Botschaft von Sternenbasis 1 eintrifft, die die Verschärfung des Konflikts beschreibt, fordert Zarv abermals die Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen. Kirk kann Mr. Scott davon überzeugen Reparaturen vorzunehmen und die Geschwindigkeit schrittweise zu erhöhen. Lorelei schaft es jedoch Mr. Scott und seine Assistentin Heather McConel zu überzeugen und die Reparaturen abzubrechen. Mr. Spock stellt fest, dass es zu einem Geschwindigkeitsabfall und einer Explosion kommen würde. Scott, McConel und der Rest der Ingenieure, verlassen den Maschinenraum und stellen die Mission nach Ammdon vor Kirk in Frage. Spock weißt Kirk danach noch einmal darauf hin, dass die Crew der Enterprise eine Meuterei vorbereitet. Kapitel 4 Aufgrund der Pflichtverletzungen sind Kirk und Spock dazu gezwungen die wichtigen Systeme selbst zu überwachen. Er setzt deshalb ein Treffen aller Abteilungschefs an. Viele der Abteilungschefs erscheinen nicht, bekunden ihr Desinteresse oder stellen die Mission in Frage. Kirk erinnert sie an ihre Pflicht und kommt dann zum Schluss, dass ihr Denken auch von Lorelei in irgendeiner Weise beeinflusst wurde. Sie diskutieren über Lorelei und Spock schildert seine Vermutungen, wie es Lorelei gelingt ihren pazifistischen Glauben auf die Crew zu übertragen. Obwohl Kirk bereits diesen Einfluss gespürt hat, veranlasst er eine offene Debatte zwischen Zarv und Lorelei. Er will beweisen, dass sie harmlos ist und die Crew von ihrem Auftrag zu überzeugen. Spock teilt ihm nach der Besprechung mit, dass er dies nicht für den richtigen Schritt hält und warnt Lorelei nicht vor der gesamten Mannschaft sprechen zu lassen. Trotz Zarvs Empörung wird die Debatte durchgeführt und Spocks Befürchtung bewahrheitet sich. Kurz darauf muss Mr. Scott die Energie abschalten, da sich der Zustand des Antriebs weiter verschlechtert hat. Kapitel 5 Nachdem der Warpantrieb der Enterprise ausgefallen ist, versucht Mr. Scott und sein Team den Antrieb wieder instand zu setzen. Es wird Abschirmmaterial benötigt, um die Strahlungslecks in den magnetischen Energiebehältern abzudichten und den Antrieb neu zu starten. Dies ist auf dem Schiff nicht vorhanden. Die Weiterreise erfolgt dadurch mit Impulskraft. Kurz nach dem Hochfahren des Antriebs muss Kirk erfahren, dass die Nachrichtentorpedos sabotiert worden sind. Spock entdeckt hinter einer kosmischen Staubwolke ein Planetensystem mit einem Hauptstern der Spektralklasse G, welches drei Tage entfernt liegt. Kirk lässt einen Kurs darauf setzen. Währenddessen beobachtet er erneut wie Crewmitglieder desertieren und besucht erneut Lorelei. Kurz darauf meldet sich Spock bei ihm, dass der vierte Planet des Systems bewohnt wäre. Kapitel 6 Als die Enterprise den Orbit des Planeten erreicht, stellt sich heraus, das es dort keinen Funkverkehr und Anzeichen auf Raumfahrt gibt, obwohl sich der Planet technisch etwa auf dem Stand des 21. Jahrhunderts befindet. Er besitzt eine hochentwickelte Technik z.B. in der Landwirtschaft, dafür fehlen jegliche Industrie und Verschmutzung der Atmosphäre. Das Muster ist auf eine hohe Effizienz ausgerichtet. Da es einige Humanoide auf dem Planeten gibt, soll ein Landetrupp die Situation untersuchen und über Abschirmmaterial z.B. Blei verhandeln. Der Landetrupp bestehend aus Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy und vier Männer der Sicherheitsabteilung hinunter. Die Humanoiden sind vollkommen still, verfügen über keine Ohren. Als Spock mit dem Bewohnern eine Gedankenverschmelzung eingehen will, aufgrund seiner Annahme die Bewohner seien telepathisch veranlagt, werden er und der restliche Trupp angegriffen, in eine Art Pferch verschleppt und gefangen genommen. Kirk befielt die Phaser für einen Ernstfall feuerbereit zu machen, um seine Freunde zu befreien, jedoch ist niemand im Phaserkontrollraum um diese zu bedienen. Wieder auf der Brücke angekommen, sagt ihm Lorelei, dass viele der Crew nun ihrem "Wahren Weg des Friedens" folgen würden und keine Waffen bedienen. Zarv, Lorritson und Mek Jokkor versuchen Kirk anschließend davon zu überzeugen, dass sie besser mit den Einheimischen verhandeln können. Trotz Kirks Verbot beamen Zarv und seine Begleiter auf den Planeten. Kapitel 7 Kirk muss an Bord seines Schiffs ansehen, wie das Botschafterteam, als es Kontakt aufnehmen will, ebenfalls angegriffen und zum Landetrupp verschleppt wird. Nach dem Transport wurde das Entfernungsmessgerät des Transporters zerstört und er kann nicht mehr zur Rettung eingesetzt werden. Als Kirk vorschlägt mit den Phasern eine Bresche in den Pferch zu schlagen, weigert sich die Besatzung seinen Befehl auszuführen. Er programmiert die Feuerfolge selbst ein und zurück auf der Brücke erwartet ihn Lorelei. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass seine Crew gegen ihn gemeutert hat, da er nicht ihrem Weg folgen und nicht friedfertig handeln will. Er wird kurz darauf mit einem Phaser betäubt und auf den Planeten ohne Ausrüstung gebeamt. Dort bemerkt er, dass alles - Tiere, Humanoide, Pflanzen und Boden - in perfektem Gleichklang wie in Symbiose existiert und sich der Planet selbst erhält. Kapitel 8 Kirk beobachtet wie die Lebewesen des Planeten mit einander harmonisieren, als er zum Pferch gelangt, in der Landetrupp eingeschlossen ist. Dort tauschen sie sich aus. Er berichtet ihnen die Lage über die Meuterei. Spock erklärt ihm, dass Mek Jokkor tot ist - vom Planeten assimiliert - und dass der Planet ein einzelnes Lebewesen darstellt. McCoy schlägt vor die Wand des Kraals zu betäuben, damit sie entkommen können. Kirk bringt ihm seine Tasche und der Doktor realisiert den Vorschlag. Als sie fliehen erklärt ihm Spock wie Lorelei die Besatzung von ihrer Philosophie überzeugen konnte. Sie entdecken ein Shuttle und kommen zum Schluss, dass dies der einzige Weg ist, um wieder auf die Enterprise zu gelangen. An einem der natürlichen Atomkraftwerke angekommen, beobachten sie wie Lorelei indessen mit den Lebenwesen des Planeten ein Abkommen getroffen hat und lässt mit ihrer Hilfe Blei auf das Schiff bringen. Kapitel 9 Nach einer Analyse der Situation erklärt Spock, dass das letzte Shuttle, die Galileo, das benötigte Material zum Schiff befördert. Sie arbeiten einen Plan aus wie sie das Shuttle übernehmen wollen. Nach der Landung, schlagen sie vier Männer außer Gefecht. Sie wollen Mr. Scott, welcher den Abbau leitet, überwältigen bis sie einen Schrei hören und müssen mit ansehen wie die Männer, welche sie bewusstlos geschlagen hatten vom Planeten als nicht funktionsfähig angesehen und getötet. Zwei weitere werden bedroht. Lorelei kann mit den Lebewesen über den Kommunikator verhandeln und dazu bringen von den Besatzungsmitgliedern abzulassen. Am Shuttle angekommen, gelingt es ihnen Scott auszuschalten. Durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung kann Scott von Loreleis Einfluss kuriert werden. Kirk schlägt vor ihre Ohren mit Wachs verschließen zu lassen, damit sie nicht unter Loreleis Einfluss gelangen. Kurz darauf sterben Zarv und Lorritson, der seinen Kollegen zu retten versucht, nachdem der Planet sich von der Betäubung erholt hat. Kirk kann sich ins Shuttle retten und wird bewusstlos. Kapitel 10 Mit Hilfe von Mr. Scotts Täuschung wird das Shuttle in den Shuttlehangar gelassen. Die Männer beschließen sich zur Brücke und Maschinenraum vorzuarbeiten. Die Crewmitglieder auf dem Deck betäuben sie und wollen mit Schlafgas die restliche Mannschaft betäuben. Lorelei schafft es nach ihrem Eintreffen in den Hilfsbrücke zu fliehen. Von dort nimmt sie Kontakt mit Kirk auf und sagt ihm, das McCoy gefangen genommen worden ist und wieder auf den Planeten gebeamt werden soll. Kirk rettet ihn im Transporterraum und auf der Hilfsbrücke angekommen, schwächt Lorelei er soweit mit seiner Argumentation soweit, dass sie bewusstlos wird. Lorelei wird für die weitere Reise in eine Arrestzelle gesperrt. Im Anschluss repariert Mr. Scott mit seiner Assistentin unter Lebenseinsatz das Steuerbordtriebwerksgondel und dem Stromkreis. Danach führen sie den Neustart des Triebwerks durch worauf die Enterprise ihre Reise nach Ammdon fortsetzen kann. Kapitel 11 Bei Ammdon angekommen, erscheinen die Jurnamorianer mit ihrer gesamten Flotte zur Friedensverhandlung. Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy und Lt. Uhura beamen auf den Planeten, um der Debatte beizuwohnen. Jedoch erweist sich diese als aussichtlos. Kirk erreicht trotz Zarvs vorbereiteter Rede nicht, dass sich die Parteien, inbesondere der Vizeregent von Ammdon Falda und die jurnamorianische Friedensbotschafterin Ganessa, anfeinden und beleidigen. Falda beruft sich auf den Pakt mit der Föderation, worauf die Jurnamorianer den Saal verlassen. Die Jurnamorianer eröffnen das Feuer ziehen die Enterprise in ein Gefecht zwischen den Streitkräften beider Planeten. Spock bemerkt, dass Loreleis Theorien stimmen und dass sich der Vizeregent und die Friedensbotschafterin gegenseitig hassen. Da die Enterprise nicht in bestem Zustand ist und Kirk keinen Planeten vertreten möchte, will er sich aus dem Orbit ziehen. Er möchte beide Parteien wieder versammeln, um eine friedliche Lösung zu erwirken. Also lässt er unter Gefahr im Gefecht den Vizeregenten und die Friedensbotschafterin an Bord holen. Kapitel 12 Der Angriff beider Flotten hat das Schiff beschädigt. Nachdem die beiden Parteien an Bord geholt worden sind, lässt Kirk sie Arrestzelle bringen in der sich Lorelei befindet. Falda und Ganessa protestieren zuerst, jedoch gelingt es Lorelei in kürzester Zeit, dass sich beide vertragen und Meinungsverschiedenheiten ausräumen. Lorelei erwirkt, dass beide Parlamente der Planeten vernünftig verhandeln und sobald ein Botschafter eintrift einen Handelsvertrag unterzeichnet. Lorelei will auf persönlichen Wunsch auf den Planeten bleiben, möglicherweise auch um die Romulaner von ihrer Philosophie zu überzeugen. Nachdem sie, Falda und Ganessa auf den Planeten gebeamt sind, lässt Kirk einen Kurs zur Sternenbasis 1 setzen. Verweise Hintergrundinformationen Die Ereignisse des Romans setzen an die Geschehnisse des Romans an. Externe Links en:Mutiny on the Enterprise Kategorie:Roman